1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device with a display of a continuously adjustable area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Along with the prosperity of digital audio and video technology and the popularity of wireless networks, the electronic devices, such as cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDA) and multi-media players, become the main stream products in the consumer electronics market. To minimize the volume, to reduce the weight, and to enhance the functions are the primary issues of electronic elements and products nowadays.
For the modern electronic device, it usually comprises a main frame and a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel embedded in the front of the main frame. The liquid crystal display panel adopts a back-light module, color attachment lenses, polariscopes, alignment layers and unit linings. Compared to traditional cathode-ray-tube displays, the liquid crystal display panels are more preferred because they are lighter in weight and smaller in volume, produce lower radiation, and consume less power.
However, for the small sizes of modern mobile electronic devices and the inflexibility of the adopted liquid crystal display panels, consumers cannot enjoy the optimum video impression because the display areas are limited to the window sizes of the mobile electronic devices. Furthermore, the liquid crystal display panel has to adopt a back light module, which is a main restriction against reduction of the volume and the weight of mobile electronic devices.